


Coming Out The Malfoy Way

by Grace_28



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: "Dad, I'm gay.""I know, Scorpius."In other words, Scorpius decides to come out to his father, Draco accidentally slips up, and news about the real relationship between his father and Mr. Potter emerges from the shadows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307





	Coming Out The Malfoy Way

"Dad?" Scorpius asks tentatively. His father, Draco Malfoy, hums in response and continues to wash the dishes. He clears his throat nervously. "I need to talk to you."

Whether or not Draco knew how serious this is, Scorpius did not know.

"I'll be right there."

Scorpius stiffly nods and takes his seat by the fireplace. 

Not even two minutes later, Scorpius hears the water stop running. Draco's quick to take his seat in front of him whilst both of them ignore the empty chair beside him. "What's wrong, love?" he asks in a soft voice.

Which Scorpius both loves and hates to hear.

Draco is a wonderful father, yes, but he often forgets that Scorpius isn't that three year old who cries about a measly cut and won't stop crying until he gets that Harry Potter merchandise Draco always felt awkward about purchasing. Granted, Scorpius does bother him about getting Ginerva Weasley's autograph but he doesn't _cry_ about his Quidditch idol. 

... much.

Point is, Draco has clearly forgotten that Scorpius is old enough to not need his 'fatherly' voice.

Scorpius lets out a deep sigh. "Listen, dad..."

He looks up to find a pair of silver eyes staring at him intently, a near-mirror image of himself gazing back at him. He silently remembers all the time that they've spent together— as father and son, best friend and best friend, mourner and mourner— and he forces himself to look away. Scorpius doesn't want to lose that. He doesn't want to lose his father.

Not for something like this.

"Scorpius?" Draco asks, his tone oozing with worry. Judging by his slightly raised tone, he probably said his name two or three times.

"Sorry," he forces out. 

But he has to do this.

He has to let his father know the truth. He has to tell Draco because if he didn't, then how can he look him in the eye whilst being proud of who he is? 

"I have something to tell you, and you're probably not going to like it. It kind of has to do with the Potters, but I really don't want you to think any less or me once I say this..." his voice trails off. Should he really do this? Maybe he should just call it off and say that this is a joke or something like that—

A hand is placed gently on his knee.

"It's alright, love. I'll spare you the trouble and tell you that I figured you would eventually become bothered by the history Potter and I had during our school years," Draco soothes. "I won't be the first to tell you that I was wrong, but I will be the first to tell you that I've made peace with who I was when I was your age."

Which is... not what Scorpius wanted to say. Not at all.

"What? Dad, no, that's not what I'm trying to say."

Draco blinks slowly. "I see. Apologies then. Please proceed."

"You see, I..." Scorpius swallows thickly. "I'm..."

Draco waits patiently, smiling softly to encourage him to continue. 

This enrages Scorpius, who stands indignantly and suddenly, and exclaims, "Dad, I'm gay."

"I know, Scorpius." comes the reply.

He says this without hesitation. He doesn't even blink, or look surprised by his declaration.

"You— I— what?" Scorpius sputters.

"I know that you are attracted to men," Draco repeats, the signature Malfoy smirk planted on his father's lovely face. "It'd be rather stupid of me if I didn't pick it up, love. You, like Harry and his boy, are not subtle at all. For one, you've spoke about him nonstop every Summer after you met him. Not to mention how you're always trying to find excuses to buy him gifts, owl him letters, and whatnot. And—" at Scorpius's noise of protest, he says, "—not to mention how often you remark on how you admire Albus for his ability to 'express himself in ways that you could not'. I figured that it was a red flag then."

"Well, what if I was just super grateful that he was my friend?" Scorpius asks, unable to resist from raising his voice. It's embarrassing how quickly his father figured it out. After all, that particular letter was sent back in second year, which was way before he had a mental breakdown about Albus's forming abs in fifth year. 

"Are you?"

"Er, no."

"I see. If it's any consolation, it was just a suspicion. I didn't truly know until you told me, which I'm very glad that you've done so," Draco says conversationally. He picks up his cup of tea. "I have no particularly negative emotions towards persons of the LGBTQ+ community, if that's a concern you had when first deciding to speak of. Additionally, you are still my son. I'll always love you, and I apologize if you thought I wouldn't just because of which genitalia you prefer to shag and lust for."

Scorpius's jaw drops. "Dad, nobody even says 'genitalia' anymore!"

"Yes, but you understood me," Draco chuckles. Then he crosses one leg and smiles warmly at his son. "When will you bring Albus home and reintroduce us, love?"

"Reintroduce? Why?"

"Because you're bloody awful at keeping your relationship a secret," Draco informs. When Scorpius blushes, he raises an eyebrow. "Unless... you're simply harboring feelings and haven't yet told him about it."

When Scorpius doesn't say anything, Draco sighs. "I see. My condolences then. Albus is a charming young man, and I look forward to the day that you do man up."

"Man up?" Scorpius squeaks.

"Of course. You can't expect the Potters to do everything. Merlin knows I was the one who had to officiate everything between Harry and I."

At this, he is flippant. His squeak increases by raised two octaves. "You and Mr. Potter?"

Draco arches a perfect eyebrow. However, he gets off on others' misery so he does not respond to any of the indignant cries his seventeen-year-old son emitted.


End file.
